White Raffard's Decoction
|Base = high quality base |Effects = immediately restores a majority of Vitality lost through combat |Toxicity = High |Duration = Immediate |Sell = 40 |Buy = 200 }}"White Raffard, a famous mage of times long past, developed a healing potion for the human warriors who conquered the new world for their race ages ago. Witchers have found new, more efficient ways to produce White Raffard's Decoction, using ingredients obtained from monsters. Classic witcher training suggests that the Swallow potion be consumed simultaneously, for White Raffard's Decoction is highly toxic." White Raffard's Decoction immediately restores a majority of Vitality lost through combat. Source * Formula for White Raffard's Decoction * There is one flask of this potion in a trunk in the Cemetery crypt, first accessible in Chapter II. * Receiving this potion from the druids in Chapter V, during "The Green March" will unlock the formula if you did not have it already. Notes * The potion randomly restores between 50-60% of Geralt's current health. Meaning if Geralt's maximum HP is 100 it restores between 50-60 HP, while if he has 500 HP then between 250-300 HP. * This is one of the few potions that some merchants will buy (and rarer still, sell): * Vesemir looks in vain for White Raffard's Decoction to help Leo in the Prologue. * Geralt does find some of these in his travels, before he knows what it is. Drinking it identifies it of course, but it is best to do so at the appropriate moment, or risk wasting a decent, if toxic, emergency potion. * You can create White Raffard's Decoction using only ingredients with Nigredo and then sell these potions to Kalkstein for 20 more orens. Even if you buy all the ingredients (exchanging cheap food for Mistletoe for instance) it can prove to be quite profitable (even moreso if you opt to only use ingredients obtained with effort and not gold). * You can create White Raffard's Decoction using only ingredients with Rubedo and then sell these potions to the Order Armorer or the Waitress at the Hairy Bear Inn for 20 more orens. |Effects = -30% +50% |Toxicity = 50 |Duration = 10 minutes |Source = craftable |Sell = 2 |Buy = 10 – 26 |Weight = 0.2 |Category = |Type = Potion}}The formula for this potion must be acquired before it can be brewed. Journal entry :Invented by a famous mage, this potion helps the witcher survive wounds that would normally be lethal to him. The buzz from this powerful brew, however, adversely affects coordination. After consuming it, although he is fortified, the witcher deals reduced damage for a short time. This side effect can be alleviated by drinking the Rook potion. :This potion very significantly increases Toxicity when imbibed. :It should be consumed before fights that could prove particularly difficult. |Weight = 0 |Value = 100 |Effects = Immediately restores a portion of Vitality. 35% Vitality |Toxicity = 30 |Duration = n/a |Alchemy_ingredients = 1 × Dwarven spirit 2 × Ribleaf 4 × Nekker heart |Charges = 2|Alchemy_formula = manuscript}}White Raffard's Decoction returns as a potion in the third game, though this time it can be upgraded twice to give back more and more vitality. Notes * on a New Game +, the percentage restored changes from 35% to 60% See also * Enhanced White Raffard's Decoction * Superior White Raffard's Decoction cs:Lektvar Raffarda Bílého de:Absud Raffards des Weissen es:Esencia de Raffard el Blanco fr:Décocté de Raffard le Blanc it:Decotto di Raffard il Bianco hu:Fehér Raffard Párlata pl:Eliksir Dekokt Raffarda Białego ru:Зелье Раффарда Белого Category:The Witcher potions Category:The Witcher 2 potions Category:The Witcher 3 potions